Night of Hallow's Eve
by Geist1321
Summary: For the last few years, Jonny and Jessie's school friends have been teasing them about their "Only Friends" relationship. But one night, at the school's Halloween party, their friends push a little too much. Can Jonny and Jess continue to dance around their friends or will they end up telling their friends how they feel about each other. Co-Author is Ashley Featherston.


Greetings everyone. I am taking a small break from Young Justice but don't worry, I am starting a new YJ story. I started visiting about 6 years or so ago reading Jonny Quest fiction so guess what, I'm writing one and here it is. I give you, "Night of Hollow's Eve", a Jonny Quest Tale.

C-Author for this story is Ashley Featherston, my amazing wife and mother to Lilith my 2 year old little girl. Ashley _**is**_ the writer in the family and her help on my script style writing really improves this story and I thank her for it.

I do not own anything of Jonny Quest. If I did I would be promoting season 3 on Cartoon Network right now.

…

(Author Notes: Jonny is 16, a sophomore in high school. Jessie is 17, a junior. Jonny is the youngest and the only sophomore in their group of friends. Brad, Ally, Cathy, and Jenifer are made up characters. Cat and Jen are identical twins, that also go by the name CJ when they are together.)

…

Night of Hollow's Eve

…

Jonny and Jessie's high school is throwing a Halloween Party in the school gym. Jessie and her friends decide to get together to dress up and meet the boys later at the school gym for the party. Jonny didn't mind Jessie's choice to go with her friends because this gives him the chance to surprise everyone with his unique costume design.

Jessie however was talked into being part of a Coven of "sexy vampires" with her friends Ally, Jen, and Cat. They had everything planned out, meet up that morning go shopping to get the items they were missing, have lunch in town, then head over to Ally's house to be painted, dressed, pressed and ready to go by 7.

Jonny's plan was a lot simpler. Since Jess was going to be gone for the entire day, until they meet up at the party, he decided he was going to be lazy for the first part of the day starting with a late brunch, followed by re-watching Pulp Fiction with popcorn, and catching up on Top Gear UK. Around 4 he decided to get dressed and drive over to his friend Brad's house to get ready for his big entrance.

Jonny had everything ready to go in a large gym bag, his costume was something that looked Hollywood horror awesome and he had spent A LOT of time on it. The design was practically straight out of the Michael J Fox's movie, Teen Wolf. The only difference would be the school jacket, 'R' for Rockport High School. Jonny had always been a lover of movies so this was the perfect idea for him; especially since Brad drove a GMC van with a luggage rack on top. With the right amount of begging Jonny managed to get Brad to say yes to help him make the classic entrance into the school parking lot on the roof of the van.

A little after 7, Ally, Jessie, Jenifer, and Cathy arrived outside the gym in Ally's car. Their costumes were amazing even though Jessie's costume was by far the most modest out of the four girls. She was in a black cat suit with knee high boots, full torso lace up black corset with a long blood red jacket trimmed in silver ruins. Her hair was long and straight with black tips, dark red lip stick and heavy black eyeliner with the cat eye look. The twins, Jenifer and Cathy, were dressed the same as Jess however they were lacking the cat suit with brighter red lipstick and touches of glitter above their eyes and red tips in their blonde hair. Ally was in a full corset, low cut cat suit with high heels and a red midriff jacket and deep purple lips to match her darker hair. They also had the idea to use red water dye in their drinks to look like they were drinking blood to round out their look.

As the girls talked to a few other class mates outside the gym, Ally spotted her boyfriend Brad's van and pointed it out. As it got closer they could hear music blaring from the van just before pulling into the parking lot and that's when the crowd of teens, outside the gym, went nuts pulling their phones out to take pictures. The song was Surfin USA by the Beach Boys coming from the van speakers, on top was a werewolf playing an air guitar and dancing, as the van rounded the corner the werewolf crouched down and held on to the rack throwing his head back howling.

Recognition washes over Jessie and she shouts out "Jesus, that's Jonny", while laughing. The girls cheer with the crowd, a few of the teachers smile while others frown at the dangerous antics and make note of the perpetrators.

As they come to a stop Jonny climbs down the back ladder and makes his way around the van through the crowd to Brad who decided to go classic by covering his face with a white hockey mask while holding a plastic machete. The both of them had to push their way thru the mob grinning at the excitement they caused they start looking for the girls. Brad notices the girls first over at the back edge of the crowded parking lot and shoves Jonny towards the group of Vamps.

"Jonny, the girls are over by the gym door. Let's go and say hello." Brad yells out as he leads Jonny through the crowd.

Jonny finally makes it out of the mob and looks past Brad. As his eyes lock on Jessie he freezes, drinking in the sight of her in all her vampire glory. Jessie doesn't notice it at first but then gives out a puzzling look as his gaze continues to linger.

"What's wrong with him?" Jess asks Ally over her shoulder, as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"That's easy. He sees something he likes." Ally responds with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jess pauses. "Wait, you mean me?"

"That I do. I don't think he has even blinked once since he saw you." Ally quips as she walked past Jess. "Now, I'm going to go kiss my boyfriend. You may want to do the same."

"Boyfriend? Jonny? We're not. . . Hey! Come back here, Ally." Jessie stutters.

Ally walks up wrapping her arms around Brad giving him a quick kiss. Stretching up she whispers into Brad's ear, he then turns toward Jonny and starts to laugh. Brad's laugh snaps Jonny back to reality, looking up startled he stares at the couple perplexed.

"What's so funny guys?"

"You." Brad answers while holding Ally around her waist.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Let's start with you not being able to take your eyes off of Jessie since you saw her, Romeo." Ally says rolling her eyes.

"Hey that's not true. I'm not looking at her now, am I?" Jonny responds defensively as he turns to look back at the gym doors. He is startled to see that Jess was right behind him.

"Jess. . . . ah, Hi. I. . uh . . didn't see you walk up." He stammers jerking himself upright while rubbing the back of his head.

Brad and Ally try unsuccessfully not to laugh. "Look guys. The moment you two get over your denial and start dating, the quicker all these jokes about you two will stop." Brad chuckles taking the top off Ally's water. He was about to drink it until he saw the crimson color.

"Yeah, Denial is more than just a river in Egypt, ya know?" Ally follows up taking the water from Brad to drink her bloody water.

Jessie turns to face the couple with her hands on her hips saying "What jokes?"

"Notice she didn't say anything about them dating?"Ally says while still trying to stifle her laughter.

"Dating? We're not dating." Jonny and Jessie both reply in unison pointing at each other with shocked looks.

"And they speak together as well. I think they're married already." Brad says with a huge smile "Shall we leave the two love birds alone to plan the rest or their lives together?" He sweeps his arm graciously toward Ally, bowing his head theatrically.

"Yes, let's." Ally gushes wrapping her arm around Brads laughing merrily as they walk off towards the gym.

Both J's look at each other turning multiple shades of red till they both turn away back to back to break the awkward moment.

Jonny is the first to break the silence. "If only they knew what we have been through, they wouldn't be joking like that." He says softly digging at the pavement with the toe of his shoe.

"Tell me about it, lost in the desert, running from henchmen through the jungle." Jessie says as Jonny adds his two cents with hers. "Robot Spiders. . . " they say together turning to looking up at each other eyes locked as they both laugh.

"Maybe we do spend too much time together." Jonny half jokes to her in a low voice stroking his werewolf cheek.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jessie asks with concern, a worried look crossing her face.

"No! No-no-no. Not at all. I wouldn't trade you for the world, Jess." Jonny quickly stops, biting his tongue as Jessie gives him a weird look. "That didn't come out right, did it?"

Jess shakes her head and looks at Jonny. "Tell you what. Let's stop trying to over analyze what they say about us and do what we do best."

"You mean enter with caution, watch each other's back, and when things go wrong get the hell out." He replies with full smile.

"Yep." Jessie pops the p sound.

"I'm good with that. Let's go shall we." Jonny holds out his arm while Jessie hooks hers onto his, then make their way to the gym in hopes that they can make it through the night without too much hassle from their friends.

"Hey Jess, what do you think about my costume?" Jonny asks pausing with a grin as he strokes his werewolf beard.

"You look like your dad a little." She answers with a sly smile.

"Ouch. I'll make sure to tell dad you think he looks like a werewolf." He states bumping her shoulder with his laughing as they walk through the doors towards the party.

The night carried on, along with more jokes about Jonny and Jessie. The twins were dancing and flirting it up with a pair of guys with stars in their eyes. There were tons of compliments on Jonny's costume, Brad and Ally had their picture taken together while Jess was hit on mercilessly by guy after guy. The party finally started to come to an end around 11, people started to drift away in groups and pairs till the last slow dance finished and all that was left was trash and streamers.

The group of friends met next to Brad's van to figure out if they should just head home or find something else to do. Jonny was the first to give in to curiosity about the twins dates.

"Hey CJ." Cat and Jen turn to Jonny. "Didn't you two have a couple of guys on your coat tails all night during the dance?"

Cat and Jen turned to look at each other, wrap an arm around each other's waist and turn back to Jonny.

"They were fun for a while. . ." Cathy answered first

"But they had to go. . ." Jenifer followed up, both showering Jonny with lascivious smiles.

"Whoa, maybe I shouldn't have asked. That was a little scary."

"You get use to it." Jessie replies shrugging her shoulders in a hopeless gesture.

"Well my parents won't be back until tomorrow night if you guys want to come by and hang out." Ally announces getting back to the original question of the evening.

Jonny glances over at Jessie. "Well that does give us the opportunity to get your car, Jess. You know how Race gets when you leave your car somewhere."

"I know right. He acts like he bought the car and is letting me borrow it." She rolls her eyes.

"Wait, I thought your dad did buy you your car for your birthday." Ally inquires peering at Jess suspiciously.

"Nope, Jonny did." Jess answers thumbing over her shoulder towards Jonny.

"JONNY!?" Ally and Brad exclaim together.

"Jonny bought you a car?" Cathy and Jenifer spoke together.

Jonny was the one to answer the twins. "Not exactly, I didn't just buy her a car. . . . I built it."

"Built it? How in the hell do you know how to build a car?" Brad questioned the blond boy.

"Well oddly enough, it's one of the only few things I know how to do and I wanted it to be special. So when Race and I went shopping we found her sitting behind Chris's dad's garage. She needed a full rebuild so I went the extra mile and made it better." Jonny grinned sheepishly.

"You know what? The jokes just totally got worse for you two." Ally cut in. "You don't "build" someone a car and not be in love with them. It just doesn't happen." Ally firmly stated imitating the quote gesture on the word build.

"Who said he isn't." Jess asked with wide innocent eyes. Jonny smiled knowing she was getting back at her friend for all the jokes.

"That's true." Jonny muses thoughtfully. "Nothing says I love you like ten thousand dollar Mustangs." He artfully added.

"WHAT!" Jess yells at Jonny as she turns to look at him. "Ten. Thousand. Dollars!"

"Oops. Wasn't suppose to tell you that." He replied clamping his hand over his mouth.

"How did you spend ten thousand on my car? How did our parents let you spend ten thousand on my car?" Jess asks archly raising an eyebrow as their friends watch in shock.

"Easy, buy two cars. I said Mustangs so technically that would mean yours was only 5 grand. Well, more or less." He said offhandedly.

"More or less? You better explain it in detail and I mean right now, Jonny Quest."

"Ok, ok." Jonny backed up a few steps holding up his hands. "I got both cars for five grand. So that would put it twenty-five hundred apiece, right." Jess nods. "Well it took more time than I thought to get your car ready and since I wanted it to be finished for your birthday I put mine on hold and used the money I had to finish yours on time."

"How much money Jonny?" Jess inquires crossing her arms.

"Six to six and a half. Somewhere around there." He shrugs trying to sound nonchalant.

"Six to six and a half?"

"Oh wait, Seven. I forgot about the paint job. I couldn't do that myself." He remembers snapping his fingers.

"SEVEN? Seven grand!? You spent SEVEN grand on my car and our parents let you?" she asked incredulously.

"Actually, since we are on this truth kick, they don't know I spent seven grand on your car." He admits scratching at the fur on his face.

"What? Where did the money come from?" she demands as her face clouds over.

"Let's just say when my dad finds out, you may not have me around anymore to fuel their jokes." Jonny says sheepishly as he looked over at the group still staring at them in shock.

"You didn't?" Jonny nods at Jess. "Are you nuts?" Jonny pauses then nods again. "Oh for the love of…We are so finishing this when we get home, you know that right?" Jessie finished stamping her boot in frustration.

"I bet you will." Brad cuts in with a smile at Ally. The twins were smiling at each other while Ally giggled shaking her head.

Jonny and Jess both look at the group of friends and answer together. "Not like that."

"Look let's just take this to Ally's house. Jonny, you ride with me and we will meet you ladies there." Brad says to get everyone moving.

"You heard the man, let's go ladies." Ally starts to push everyone to her car including Jess. Brad does the same to Jonny closing the van door behind Jonny then walking over to the driver's side.

…

:::In the Van with Brad:::

Brad puts the van in drive to follow the girls to Ally's house. Jonny decides to pull off the Werewolf wig and facial hair putting it back into his gym bag, followed by the gloves. He zips up the bag and tosses it behind him. Jonny flips down the sun visor to use the mirror to pull the glue off his face from the costume.

"This reminds me of Silence of the Lambs." Jonny says pulling the glue but stops midway to look over at Brad. "Good evening Clarice. Thank you for joining me this evening." Jonny quotes in his best Hannibal Lector voice while shaking the flesh looking glue.

"Dude, that's a little creepy." Brad quickly glances over at Jonny then back on the road.

"I need to watch those movies again. Work on my Anthony Hopkins a little bit." Jonny replies grinning as he finishes pulling off the adhesive.

"I've got a better idea Jonny, why don't you tell me the truth about you and Jessie." Brad mentions in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Jonny asks while trying to hide the startled stutter in his voice.

"Come on Jonny. I see the way you look at Jessie. It's the same way I look at Ally. Trust me, once you come clean about this you will feel a lot better."

Jonny lets out a long sigh. "I wish it was that simple." Jonny says quietly looking down at the dashboard in front of him.

"What? Say that again?" Brad remarks looking back over at Jonny. His answer caught him off guard, he was expecting more denial.

Jonny leans his head back on the head rest. "I said I wish it was that simple."

"Want to tell me about it."

"If I say anything, it cannot leave this car, deal?" He states closing his eyes

"Deal."Brad agrees holding up two fingers like a boy scout.

"Jess and I have been friends for almost 6 years. We've been through a lot together. We've told you guys some of the stories."

Brad nods. "You don't have to remind me. At first I thought you and Jess were joking with all the farfetched tales until your house suddenly burned down last year."

"More liked blown up." Jonny cuts in under his breath.

"But I would imagine that would be in your favor for you two to get together."

"Right, but there are other things that most people don't get. If we started to go out, and something happens then what? We can't just go back to being friends; it would cause a lot of problems." Jonny explains.

"Sounds like you've thought about this a couple times." Brad frowns turning on his blinker.

"More then I can count. I don't know if I want to take that chance. She means a lot to me. I just. . . . I don't know what I would do if she wasn't part of my life."

"Jonny, you are taking this way to serious."

"I have to take this seriously, Brad. She's been there for me, hell, she's saved my life more times than I can count and I've done the same for her. It's hard enough as it is, so having a relationship could and probably will make things worse."

"Worse or better?" his friend jokes with a slight smile.

"You lost me there Brad."

"Dating or not, you're always going to be there for her right?"

"Of course, no matter what."

"Then take the chance, man. If you do I promise you the only thing you are going to do is show her that you do care for her and will do anything for her."

"She knows that. I just don't want to make things complicated for us. I love her to death but I don't. . . " Jonny stops in mid sentence.

After a moment Brad interrupts the silence. "Jonny?"

"Yeah Brad."

"You do realize what you just said, right?"

Jonny swallows the lump in his throat. "Yeah Brad. I do."

"So talk to her about it. I'm not saying you to should elope or anything. Just give her the choice and if she says yes then good for you. If she shares the same worry that you do, then at least you know and you two can go from there." Brad reasons out, hating to see Jonny so torn.

"I guess you're right."

"Damn straight I'm right. I'm always right." Brad replies with a smile.

"Ok, I'll give that one to you, but only because Ally's not in the car with us." Jonny says laughing.

…

:::In Ally's car:::

"Okay Jess, talk." Ally commands as she starts driving to her place with the twins in the back seat.

"Talk about what? Current affairs?" Jess asks innocently, groaning inwardly knowing the interrogation was coming.

"How about your current affairs instead?" Ally snaps archly twisting her words on her.

"With that cute blonde." Cathy starts.

"Jonny Quest." Jen finishes as they both lean toward the front seat eagerly.

"There is nothing going on between us." Jess sniffs dismissively.

"Look, Jessie. We are the only ones here so you can tell us and it won't leave this car. I promise." Ally promises grinning over at her friend reassuringly.

"Yeah, just us!" The twins chime together.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Jess mutters folding her arms across her chest.

"Girl, trust me on this. The moment you are honest with yourself the better things will be for you."

"It's not that simple, Ally." Jess says staring out at the blackness past the window.

"Not that simple?" Jen prods.

"Why not?" Cat asks laying her blonde head on the back of Jess's seat.

"We're best friends to start with and we live together. Not to mention everything we've been through. Plus if Jonny did do something stupid, as we all know he would, my dad would totally kill him." She tries explaining chewing on her lower lip.

"Christ Jess, it not like you have to sleep with him or anything." Jess shoots a glare over at Ally. "Just tell us how you feel about him."

"Although sleeping with Jonny would be fun." Cat pipes up behind her head.

"I know right! Have you seen how built that boy is?"Jen purrs in delight.

"Will you two stop that before you start giving me nightmares. Besides I thought you two liked older guys?"

"We do! Older, rich guys." Jen shrugs

"But he could be the exception." Cat says sharing a look with her sister.

"Jonny's right, you two are scary sometimes." Jess comments.

"Do you think he's a Dom or a Sub?" Jen asks Cat wickedly.

"I'm hoping for Dom. He can be as rough as he wants with me." Cat moans out dramatically.

"CJ! Please!" Jess yells at Cat and Jen as they giggle leaning back in their seat.

"Jess, just say it so we can get on with our lives. They won't give you any peace and neither will I." Ally says pushing Jess into a corner.

"Okay, fine, I like him. There are you happy." She mutters shoving her hair behind her ears.

"No." Ally replies shaking her head and glancing over at Jess's closed expression.

"It's a start." Cat and Jen say together from the backseat.

"Then what do you want to hear, my undying love and affection for him?"

"Actually we were thinking about how he looks in his underwear." Cat whispered where Jess could obviously hear.

"Or without." Jen says in an even louder whisper.

"Okay, I'm done. New topic." Jess states turning red as she fidgets with her corset top.

"Nice going girls." Ally says sarcastically to the twins as they sink back into their seats pouting.

Just as Ally starts getting onto the twins Jess' phone starts to ring. She pulls the phone from her jacket pocket and checks the caller ID. Jessie turns to the girls and gives the quiet gesture with one figure to her mouth. Sliding her finger across the phone screen she answers.

"Hey dad! How's it going?"

"Hey Ponchita, things are going great. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Race asks over the phone.

"Not at all. The costume party is over so Jonny and I are hanging out with Ally and a couple of friends. Is anything wrong?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if you and Jonny could do me and Benton a small favor."

"Sure dad, name it." She says delighted to be able to help her dad out.

"Well, the conference in New York is canceled so we are flying back tonight. We should land in three hours so. . . . ." he said leaving it open for her.

"You guys need a pick-up?" She finishes smiling.

"You guessed it."

"Not a problem. When we get to Ally's house, I'll grab Jonny and the van to meet you at the airport."

"Thanks sweetie."

"No worries, dad."

Race laughs. "You sound just like Jonny when you said that."

"Don't tell me that. See you soon, dad. Love ya, Bye." Jess hits end on her phone and slides it back into her pocket. "Change of plans for me and Jonny."

"Aww." All three girls say unanimously.

"So much for skinny dipping." Jen sighs longingly.

"Or strip poker." Cat follows up sadly pouting her lips

"Or both." Ally says with an impish grin toward Jess as she turns her blinker on.

A few minutes have passed and both cars pull up the driveway to Ally's house. As everyone gets out Jessie holds her seat forward to help Cat and Jen get out of the back of the two door car. Jonny slides out of the van, closing the door behind him he looks to see Jess throwing her car keys to Jonny.

Jonny catches the keys with a quick grab. "What's with the keys?"

"Dad called, we're going to go get them. Grab your gear."

"I thought they were going to New York for a conference?"

"Canceled." She sings out walking toward her girlfriends.

"Ah." Jonny turns back to the van, opens the door to grab his bag then closes the door back. "Good to go, Jess. Hey Brad, mind if I leave my bike at your place for the night?" Jonny asks turning toward his tall friend.

"No prob, Jonny. It will be waiting for you." He says as they lock hands to say goodbye Brad pulls Jonny closer. "Talk to her." He whispers to Jonny in a low voice. Nodding he turns around to say goodnight to the ladies.

Jessie hugs her friends' bye but Ally keeps her close to whisper in her ear. "Talk to him." Jessie nods in response rolling her eyes.

Jonny and Jessie walk over to Jess's car and get in. Jonny starts the motor up with a loud purr and drives off toward the compound. The ride starts out quiet and tense, neither wanting to be the first to say anything. Jonny being the impatient one decides to break the silence, first clearing his throat.

"So, how way your ride back to Ally's." he asks amiably.

"Something tells me you know the answer to that question." Jess replies

"They questioned you too huh."

"Yep." Jess popping the p sound.

"Sorry, Jess." He says softly concentrating on the road

"Did you make them do it?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. You know that."

"Then why are you apologizing?" she asks looking over at the dark silhouette of Jonny in the driver's seat.

"I don't know, habit I guess. Unfortunately our friends are one of the few things we can't save each other from." He chuckles.

"True."

"How bad did it get for you?"

"Not too bad, although apparently both Cat and Jen want to rape you." She adds with a snicker.

Jonny glances over at Jess confused. "Wha…?" Jess just shrugs hopelessly in return.

"I don't know how to respond to that. I told you those two scare me."

Well, thanks to tonight, they scare me a little too." She admits tilting her head back to listen to the roar of the Mustang.

"Well, Brad wanted to talk to me tonight as well. Fortunately he was a little more reserved about it though."

"Talk, about what?" Jess had a hard time imagining Brad and Jonny having a heart to heart talk.

"Why aren't you two dating? How can you spend that much time together and not have feeling for each other. Blah, Blah, Blah. You know, Dr Phil sort of stuff." He describes with an exaggerated deep Brad voice.

"Ah. It was the same for me but they laid it on really thick." Jess tells him as she pulls her phone out to check on the time.

After a small pause Jonny glances over at Jess and continues the conversation.

"Hey, Jess. Maybe they're right. Maybe we should talk about this little problem our friends think we have?"

"You mean the Dr. Phil stuff."

"Well I would prefer us doing it without being on the show or in front of our friends." Jonny states with a laugh. "On Dr. Phil, these two youngsters have been saving each other's lives for years, and facing danger at every turn but not their feelings for each other. Let's find out why, next."

Jessie giggles then sighs. "Why not. Although I think we already know the answers to these questions." Jess says doing everything possible not to look at Jonny.

"I think so too." Jonny reaches over and takes Jessie's hand and interlocks his fingers with hers. "I just don't want to complicate things between us. We don't really have a normal life you know."

"I know, Jonny. I've been worried about it as well." Jess looks over at Jonny who is sporting a half smile. "Question, I don't have to fight Cat and Jen over you do I?" she asks facetiously.

"Jess, dating or not, you know without a shadow of a doubt that you will always come first in my book."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"If I knew how, I would prove it every day." He says with an open grin

"When did you become a hopeless romantic?"

"The day I fell for youuuummm." The 'you' was being muffled. Jonny did everything he could to try to stop himself including pulling his hand away from Jessie to put over his mouth but failed and he knew it. Glancing over, he was surprised to see a smiling Jessie beaming at him. He removes his hand away from his mouth and places it on the shifter with a sheepish look. "Sorry about that. It just came out."

"Well, at least I know the answer to that question without having to ask." She replies with a smile.

"You're not upset are you?"

"Jonny, shut up and drive." Jess says keeping her smile as she grabs his hand off the shifter and places it into both of her hands lacing her fingers in his.

Jonny grins and lightly squeezes her hand. "As you wish." He says making the turn onto the drive to the compound.

Jonny parks the car just outside the garage and used his left hand to put the shifter in park turning the car off, and hitting the button to open the garage, all to keep his right hand with Jessie's.

"You know you can have your hand back."

"I know, but what would be the fun in that." Jonny says with a smirk. "Shall we go?"

"Kay." As the two step out of the car and head for the house through the garage Jess calls out one final question to Jonny. "Hey, one more thing." Jonny stops and turns to her. "About our conversation, now that we officially know, what do you want to do? About us that is."

"Well I can think of two things. One, call Ally and Brad and tell them we are getting married in Vegas tomorrow. Or two, call Dr. Phil and tell him we had a breakthrough."

"If I had something to throw at you, I would." Jess says narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ok, so my ideas are a no." he draws out sarcastically while Jess laughs. "Okay how bout we do what we do best."

"And what might that be Hot Shot?" They continue walking into the house.

"We treat it just like the party." Jonny stops after opening the door, letting her pass by. "We enter with caution and watch each other's back."

"And when things go wrong, get the hell out?" Jess finishes as they continue into the kitchen.

"Actually I was leaving that part out seeing that we can't get away from each other anyway." Jonny says with a dramatic shrug as he places his bag on the kitchen counter.

Jessie stops at the kitchen entrance and turns to Jonny. "And when did you become so smart?"

"It's not being smart per say, I think it's just you rubbing off on me."

"Well, at least you're smart enough to know that."

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Do you see the tears forming in my eyes from your harsh words." Jonny replies laying the sarcasm on thick.

"While you cry, I'm getting out of this thing and taking a shower. I have about five pounds of makeup to get off and I can't get it off soon enough." She says gesturing to her vamp white face.

"Have fun." Jonny walks over to the fridge and Jess heads upstairs to take her shower.

While Jess is in the shower, Jonny also decides to get out of what's left of his costume and clean up as well. He climbs up stairs and goes straight to his room grabbing a change of clothes. Before he pulls them on he cleans the rest of the wolf man makeup off along with any excess glue residue. Jonny heads back down to the kitchen grabbing a drink and a bag of chips and walks into the living room to plop down on the couch. About 10 minutes later Jess, walks down the stairs, spots Jonny and sits down on the couch with him.

"I feel so much better. I see you cleaned up as well." Jess says with a huge stretch followed by a happy sigh.

"Yep. Wearing a wig plays havoc on your hair, and I just can't have bad hair. Oh, that reminds me, are you keeping the corset?" he asks looking over at her startled expression

"Why? You want it or something?"

"Well… I was thinking Dr. Frank N Furter for Halloween next year."

"Jonny, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm pretty sure you won't be able to fit in that corset… EVER."

"Really? I didn't think I was that big." He says looking down at his chest and stomach.

"Jonny I'm wearing one of your jerseys right now; you tell me how it fits." She replies standing up to model the shirt hanging down halfway to her knees.

"I thought you liked looser clothing?" he questions with an obvious innocent expression.

"I don't even have to wear shorts with this shirt if I didn't want to." Jonny's gaze automatically falls to the hem of the shirt.

"Well it is a basket ball jersey. They're supposed to be that long."

"Even with my chest your regular shirts are still too big for me."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with your . . ." Jess shoots Jonny a warning look as Jonny catches himself. ". . . I am not finishing that sentence."

"Good call." She growls followed by a smirk.

"Anywho, we have about 20 minutes or so before we have to get going."

"Yeah, I should go get dressed."

"Good call." Jonny says using her words. Jess stands up and heads for the stairs to get changed. Once she was half way up Jonny walks to the bottom of the stairs and calls out.

"Hey, Jess?"

She stops and turns looking down at him. "What's up."

"I. . . huh. . . I wanted to tell you something. It's about our talk on the way home."

Jess takes a few steps down but staying on the stairs.

"While you were in the shower, I was thinking. I know I let a few things slip but I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad I said them." Jonny pauses and takes a deep breath. "I would. . . Iwouldliketohavearelationshi pwithyou."

Jess kicks her head to the side. "Say that again?"

Jonny closes his eyes feeling the heat creep along his face. "I would like to have a relationship with you." Jonny now opens his eyes to look up at Jess. She has a blank look across her. "Only if you want and it doesn't have to be now." He adds quickly. "I just wanted you to know without assuming, or guessing that's all." Jonny explains scratching the back of his head looking away.

After a quiet pause Jess quietly takes the last couple of steps down and takes Jonny's face in her hands. Leaning forward she gives him a quick kiss full on the lips. Pulling back with a smile, she lets him go, turns and walks up the stairs turning the corner without saying a word, stopping just out of sight.

It takes Jonny a few moments to process what just happened as he does a grin spreads across his face. As soon as Jonny turns around Jess peeks around the corner to see Jonny high fiving the door frame with a quiet "Yesssss!"

Brushed and dressed Jessie walks back down stairs and spots Jonny. He is sitting on a barstool in the kitchen spinning a Dr Pepper can on the counter still with a huge smile plastered on his face. Grinning herself, Jess pads to the doorway softly and wakes him from his musings.

"Hey, lost boy. Ready to go?" she says snapping Jonny out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Jonny replies standing up and walking over to her.

"Got the keys?" Jess turns to the door opening it.

"Good to go, love." Jonny smirks spinning the keys on his finger while they jangle round.

Jess stops at the open door to the garage and turns back to him. "Unless you're ready to deal with unwanted questions from our parents, you might want to keep that in check. At least until we figure out if this is going to work or not, Love." Jess says mocking Jonny's last words.

Jonny takes her hand and brings it up to his lips kissing the back or her hand. "I think I can do that but no promises."

"You are so going to be the one that gets us into trouble, I just know it." Jess smiles sliding her hand out of his walking to the van.

"I thought that was my job, Jess." He answers smiling at her as he flips on the outside light and closes the door.


End file.
